Dexter, Dee Dee, and the Love Potion
by Terry Lynch
Summary: Things get very awkward when Dexter concocts an elixir to prove a point to his sister.


Dexter was busy working on another monkey experiment in his lab when his whore sister Deedee interrupted him. This really pissed the young midget off, and he turned around and gave her a big scowl before opening his mouth and unlashing some foul words upon her. "Deedee, you swine. You have ruined my experiment with your one chromosome too many presence. Your autism is clouding my whole lab in a fog of big titted vapidity."

Deter's words stung Deedee to the core, and a tear welled up in her eye. "Dexter, Dexter, why are you so mean? This is why your Peter Dinklege looking ass never gets any pussy!" The tears now began to pour down her eyes as she ran out of the lab. Dexter now sat on the crome floor all alone.

"That big blonde bitch doesnt know what the fuck shes talking about" Dexter thought. "The only thing that my whore sister has going for herself is her nice ass and precious blue eyes, other than that, she's just an iiidiot." Dexter now had his pants off as he sat on the cold steel floor of his lab. He loved the chill on his ass and the bottom of his balls. The slightest touch of the brisk shiny ground caused his testicles to tighten up, increasing his frigid fapping experience. Dexter felt so good but he also wanted to slit his wrists. Dexter's horny mindset then bred an excellent Idea: Dexter would finally get some pussy to prove his sister wrong. Also, to really rub his accomplishment in her face, he would deflower her in the process. So, Dexter put his dick away from the moment and began working on some chemistry. Precum stained Dexter's pants as he mixed boron and iron. He continued to to throw different mixtures into various test tubes until he finally made a perfect solution: the horniness potion. After about 5 minutes of the potion being drank, the girl will get a vibrating sensation in her lower regions, causing a feeling so plesent in her ovaries that she wouldnt be able to help but fuck her brother.

Dexter went up the stairs to see his blond whore sister now wearing jogging shorts and a pretty pink tank top. "Oh Deedee, my dear sister. I am so sorry about calling you a swine eaaarlier. You are a good sister."

Deedee was apprehensive of Dexter at first but she quickly warmed back up to her brother. "It's ok Dexter, I was already forgetting about the whole thing anyways. I'm going for a run and Ill be back in just a short bit." Dexter got excited at this news, knowing just what to do. As Deedee bent over to tie her shoes, Dexter had to resist the urge to stare at her ass so that he could keep on the plan. Dexter slipped the potion into her water bottle, then gave her a smile and a wave as she picked it up and went out the door.

"She'll be back in no time" Dexter thought to himself.

Surely enough, about 5 minutes after drinking some of her water, Deedee started feeling a sexual sensation. "Man,Im sodamn horny. I should get home and go to town on myelf." Just then,a familiar voice echoed from accrossed the street.

"Hey, Deedee, how's it going?" Said a tall nerdy boi with a jet black bowlcut. Deedee saw the man known as Mandark who would cause her irritation any other time and saw nothing but sexiness in her mind. She then thrust herself upon him right in his front yard. She nudged his feeble nerdy body to the ground and immediately began humping him furiously. It was some great sex, and Mardark even cried as Deedee's heimen blood poured out all over his slacks and sweater vest. He never knew he would be such a success and and he even moaned more than Deedeee did. As deedee began to climax from Mandark's long skinny member, Mandark began to cackle uncontrolably, "hahaha-hahaha-ha-ha". Mandark's hippy parents noticed the commotion and at first were shocked, but their free spirits drove them to join in into one big sex orgy thatspilled out into the middle of the road. Meanwhile at home, Dexter fapped away to the thought of his sister coming home, something that he would soon be disappointed to find out wasnt going to happen. Dexter got too excited and couldnt pace himself anymore and he came allover his own face. Dexter laid naked on the floor of his lab. The sex orgy was extremely wild on the street, and it continued to be until Dexter's dad accidentally ran everyone over on his way home from work.


End file.
